


Masterclass

by coffee_bae



Series: Promnis Week [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Fluff, M/M, boys being cute and cuddly, my mum's recipe for curry (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_bae/pseuds/coffee_bae
Summary: Day 4: Ignis teaches Prompto to cookBeing the boyfriend of Ignis Stupeo Scientia intimidated Prompto so much in the beginning of their relationship. Especially when it came to his cooking skills. But Ignis quells Prompto's insecurities and it tastes of sweet (and spicy) victory against paranoia.





	Masterclass

**Author's Note:**

> The number four day of Promnis Week.
> 
> [This is me blog, Lavender Gunpowder](https://lavender-gunpowder.tumblr.com)

When Prompto first moved in with Ignis, his boyfriend delegated himself to all cooking duties for both of them and Prompto would handle all miscellaneous cleaning and laundry. It seemed like a good compromise at the time. However, Ignis’ schedule demanded an immoderate amount of hours in the day, leaving him with less time to actually maintain his end of the deal.

It was then Prompto decided that it wouldn’t hurt for him to cook sometimes. But he realised his intended plan had a major flaw: he couldn’t cook for shit. Before he moved in with his boyfriend, Prompto managed to survive on pre-prepared meals. And sometimes, he cooked simple meals by himself. They were decent enough. Yet, they couldn’t compare to the calibre of Ignis’ meal preparation skills.

Yet, Prompto hated being dependent. Years of unintentional independence enforced by his parents made him bad at asking for help. He really wanted this to be a surprise, but communication was the key to any good relationship. So he resolved to tell Iggy when he came home

* * *

“I believe that’s a nice idea. We can by start with something simple. Perhaps a curry?” Prompto couldn’t believe how easily Ignis agreed. Ignis had once jokingly announced that the kitchen was his domain and that no one else shall ‘ _enter his domain under any circumstances_ ’. Prompto knew full well it was a joke. Despite that, he felt intimidated by Iggy’s skills in terms of presentation and actual cooking techniques. He really didn’t want to mess this up otherwise Ignis would hate him. Not really, but he just didn’t want to look like an idiot anymore than he currently did.

The first part of their lesson involved going to the supermarket. ‘ _A chef is only as good as the ingredients he works with’_ was how Ignis explained it. Only the freshest and best quality would suffice for Ignis. The list in hand was detailed, itemising the ingredients they needed, barring whatever was in healthy supply at home.

Starting from the top, the choice for protein was deliberated. Or more realistically, it was Ignis debating with himself over picking up the chicken thighs or the beef rump. On the one hand, beef cooked more quickly, but chicken is leaner. After his internal battle, which Prompto found genuinely amusing, Ignis decided to go with beef. The feeling of hunger won over considering fat.

A curry needed some vegetables too. And so they headed to vegetable section, hand in hand. The whole scene was the most domestic thing he and Ignis had done in quite a while. He’d volunteered to hold the basket, so he held it one hand and Ignis’ hand in the other. While switching hands to hold the basket, Ignis grabbed the basket so that they were both holding it. Prompto looked towards Ignis with a soft smile and Ignis returned a similar smile. They continued to steal glances at each other for the rest of the shopping.

Finally returning home, Prompto and Ignis went straight to work making dinner. It may have seemed like being thrown into the deep end, but Ignis insisted that being mostly hands off would be the best way for Prompto to learn.

“I really hope I don’t screw this up,” Prompto muttered, thinking he’d only said it loud enough for himself to hear. 

That’s when Ignis wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed his head. “You’ll be fine, darling. There’s no need to be nervous. And even if something goes wrong, that’s okay, because you’ll have learnt something. And that will help you with next time." 

With the boost of confidence, Prompto set to work to make the curry. The first step was to marinade the meat. With the meat in a bowl, he added crushed garlic and ginger, salt, cumin and coriander powder, and of course, chilli powder. He turned to Ignis who wore an amused expression; it was a given that with the opportunity, Prompto would make it spicy. Next came cooking the potatoes. They were quite small, so he only needed to cut them in half before placing them in the pan. Once they were cooked, he set them aside and started on the rice. This is when vocal commands were lost on him. 

“Uh, Iggy? Little help? I’m not sure this is enough water…” Prompto looked down at the pot of rice Ignis had told him to wash. He couldn’t even see the rice at this point. 

“Let’s have a look, shall we?” Ignis queried. “That’s actually a lot more water than necessary. Let’s pour out a bit. Cover the rice with your hand, so we don’t have grains in the sink, yes?” Prompto nodded, following Ignis’ instructions with precision 

“You only need to fill the water up to your wrist where your hand touches the top of the rice, alright?” Ignis outlined, by tracing Prompto wrist. 

“Yes, chef!” Prompto said, and Ignis couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him. 

A little while later, the food was ready to be served. Much to Prompto’s insistence, he asked that Ignis would sit and wait like he’d done countless times. Despite being unable to swallow the pill of paranoia that was stuck in his throat, Prompto managed to serve Ignis. With bated breath, he waited for Ignis’ review. 

“This is delicious! Prompto, darling, I would dare say you’re almost as good as me, and only after one lesson,” Ignis exclaimed. “I’m so proud of you.”

“Well, a student’s only as good as their teacher, Chef.” Prompto said in response.

“Prompto, you should eat as well. Enjoy the fruits of your labour.” Ignis said, pointing to Prompto’s plate. Prompto slowly took a spoonful, and the taste that penetrated his mouth wasn’t as bad as he feared. In fact it was pretty damn good.

The couple enjoyed their meal with Ignis finding a new way to praise Prompto’s newfound skill with each bite.


End file.
